Disfunction Junction
by Zoe Payne333
Summary: Opposites attracting is not just something that describes magnets. Jack Sparrow has met his match! I'm not very good with summaries, but this is some good stuff! JackOC
1. Meeting a Captain

"Sandra! Stop running too fast, you're going to ruin your new shoes!" Elizabeth was just trying to make you go slower because she wanted to take a breather. "_No worries, we're almost there...gosh I wish we didn't have to go." _You thought. That day you had been told to attend a wedding...your father's wedding. It was 10 years since your mother left Elizabeth and you and he was ready to start again.

Alas, after a couple of minutes, there you were at your palace looking mansion. "Well looks like we're on time." you managed to say before your father showed up from behind you.

"Now ladies...wait a minute...you're not even dressed yet! Hurry up! Get up there and throw some decent clothes on!" he sounded really angry so you had no choice but to run upstairs alongside Elizabeth.

"See what you've done! You've gotten us into a giant green pickle!" you hurried to find something to wear while yelling at Elizabeth.

"Ah, don't worry little sister, Weatherby's wedding isn't very important, ya know?" amazingly enough Elizabeth had just finished dressing while you just stood at the door of your closet looking for anything decent to wear at all.

"Elizabeth...could you please help me?" Elizabeth just giggled at what had happened earlier that day...Will had come back for a while and he was determined to take Lizzy with him onto the Black Pearl.

"Um...ELIZABETH! HELP!" your shout brought Elizabeth back to the real world.

"Oh yeah...here put this one on." She handed you a pink and white frilly dress that showed a

little cleavage.

"Uh, is there anything with a longer neck thingy?" you flushed at the thought of wearing that dress in a church.

"If you've got it flaunt it, besides don't you want to show off your curvaceous physique?" she said while holding the dress to her chest. "now hurry up!" Liz just threw everything along with your shoes at you.

"Ow, those are heels ya know! Ok the corset is on...now onto the shoes...oh bloody hell...I can't bend down!" the corset was digging into your skin while you tried to put your shoe on.

"That's why I never put on a corset until after my shoes are on...well then lass, there ya go" Liz just laughed at the sight of you now hurrying to brush your hair.

"Aw come on Sandy, just put it up in a bun...Henry always liked your brown hair to the back." she was teasing you about a former suitor you had.

"And we're off! I just hope that bun stays where it's supposed to."

You hurried into the carriage and were on your way to the wedding.

At the wedding, things could have gone better. Your father and his best man George, were sweating a lot and your stepmother kept eyeing Elizabeth and you as though there was a prank pending. And your dad almost forgot the rings. The celebration afterwards was much stranger. Elizabeth had snuck out, leaving you all alone in the party.

"_Great, she gets to have fun...but what about me?" _You were thinking as the wind blew in your face. You undid your bun letting your long straight brown hair move freely.

"Sandy! Down here!" you were suddenly brought back to your senses as you recognized Elizabeth's voice.

"What are you doing down there?" you were trying to shout but keep quiet at the same time.

"Will and I were wondering if you would join us in the bar."

"Sure, just let me find a way out of here." with that said you were now searching for a nearby exit. After finding it, you went along your way to Will and Elizabeth.

"Come on ladies, I'd like you to meet some of my friends." Will led you to the nearby bar and there you met some very interesting people.

"WILL! Over here!" as you turned to see who had just spoken, your jaw kind of dropped, but you managed to pick it up again.

"I thought you would have turned in by now, Jack." Will said to the man.

"Nay, you keep forgetting who I am, boy, I am Captain Jack Sparrow...oh hello there Lizzy, who's your friend?" the man was holding a bottle of rum and was motioning you to come closer.

"This is my sister Sandra, Sandra meet Jack Sparrow." Elizabeth introduced you two but Jack waved his pointer finger at her and then pointed to himself.

"CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow, love, at your service." he bowed and took another sip of his rum.


	2. Brawl

As Jack bowed, his hat fell off and he was so drunk that he thought someone had stolen it.

"Ay you men! Which one of you took my hat? You know...the one with...the thing...and brown?" He soon spotted a man with a look alike and slammed into him.

Suddenly everyone was in a brawl...well except for Will, Elizabeth and you, but they were "hiding" in the bathroom.

"_Gosh...couples nowadays...hey there's Jack's hat!_"

"JACK! I found your hat!" as soon as those words came out of your mouth, someone smashed a chair onto your head.

_Oh my god what's happened! _You could hear voices but you couldn't figure out who they were from. _Sorry mate, she stood right up in the middle of a fight. Nobody could have seen that one coming. All because of your stupid hat SLAP I didn't deserve that one!_

_Do you think she's dead...JACK! don't say that!_

"Sandra! Hello? Are you in there?" Elizabeth was snapping her fingers in your face.

"Are you ALIIIVE?" Jack lifted you a bit and shook you.

"I found your hat...wait...since when...d-d-do you guys have twins?" and bam you blacked out again.

You woke up and saw that it was about 2 am. Elizabeth was asleep next to you, she had obviously been taking care of you. You went to a nearby mirror and saw that you had a big purple bruise on your forehead.

"Whoa, that's not very attractive." you thought aloud. All of a sudden a stone came flying at you but you managed to move away and let it hit a chair. You let out a sigh and heard what seemed like Will and Jack.

"Stop throwing things like that! You're going to hurt someone."

"Just a little wakey wakey is all."

"Shh sounds like someone's awake..."

"Psssst psssst!"

"Silence!"

You walked out onto your balcony and saw Jack and Will arguing in the bushes.

"What the blazes are you two doing over there!" you shouted.

"Ah, Sandra, you're awake! Sorry about last night though...you might just wanna stay seated during a bar fight."

"I know the only reason why you came by, here's your stupid hat!" you grabbed the hat and threw it at Jack.

"Thanks love, wait a tick you...duck!"

One of the guards heard something and came by to look. As you panicked, you made it seem as if you had been talking to yourself.

"Everything all right Miss Swann?"

"Yes, yes, carry on with whatever you were doing...nothing to see here...or hear here...um...yes...bye!"

The guard left thinking that you were insane.

"Now leave! Elizabeth is still sleeping." you said turning to look at Liz on the bed.

"Ok, but we need to talk about something afterwards." Will said and was about to run away but Jack caught him by the arm.

"Wait. Sandra! I know that you're thinking that I was thinking only of my hat when I came by. Did it ever occur to you that I wanted to see you...get better...of your head!" Jack said pointing a finger at you.

"You're not making any sense!" he was confusing you.

"I do TOO make sense!" Jack replied

"We'll talk about this later by my shop, but now we've got to go, come on Jack."

You were left thinking that maybe Jack was right...in that weird confusing way.

"Morning sunshine...how you feeling today?" Elizabeth had awakened and was staring at your gigantic bruise.

"Good...I've got a question though...what's "Captain" Jack Sparrow doing here in Port Royal?" you asked with a confused look in your face.

Elizabeth had the same look, "That is odd...very odd..."


	3. So much for a secret

Later on in the day, the two of you went to visit Will and Jack at his little shop.

"Ahoy there lassies, Will and I would like to have a private word with Miss Sandra Swann here...excuse us Elizabeth." Jack took you by the arm to another small room with a table and chair and signaled Will to close the door.

"What is this? Did I do something bad?" you asked innocently as you sat down.

"Of course not love, but we need your help." Jack turned to Will.

"We need to find a certain artifact that was stolen from us by one of the Countess of Anvil's guardsmen."Will was certainly excited about all of this.

"Uh, and where exactly do I fit in?" you asked slowly and unsure.

"Well, we need to find a way to infiltrate the castle..." Will was then interrupted by Jack.

"And we've heard somewhere that you know a place where we could enter the castle undetected." Jack grinned and winked at you.

"_Oh...bollocks! Stupid pirates...I told them to forget about me..."_you thought but then replied, "I don't know what you're talking about." Jack just laughed.

"Sandra, we know about your little escapades to the sea." Will put a hand on your shoulder and looked you dead in the eye.

"I was just FOURTEEN! I needed to get out of that stupid house...and that was nine years ago...it's over now..." you said now smiling at your memories of being at sea with your crew.

"You were destined to become a legend, doll, a female captain at fourteen, that's quite difficult to pull off, why did you quit?" Jack kept on grinning.

"First of all I lied about my age, the crew would never take orders from a fourteen year old and I quit as a favor to Elizabeth. She didn't approve of a "lady" being at sea with other men. Don't think badly of me, nothing happened with those men." you sighed and turned to look at Will.

"We could never think badly of you, but we need your help getting that artifact away from the wrong hands."Will was starting to look desperate.

"All right, I'll do it...but what about Elizabeth?"you knew Elizabeth was never going to allow you to take part in this.

"It was her idea." Will had previously talked to Elizabeth about it and Liz just wanted everyone to be happy.

"Aye, mate...and I would like to offer you a once in a lifetime chance to become a permanent crew member of the Black Pearl." Jack was now serious and looking straight at you.

"WHAT!" your eyes grew big.

"Jack! It's much too soon for her to be in the crew."

"I know, but if she manages to infiltrate the castle and steal the artifact, and then do something else for us, she's in!" Jack swayed his arms around emphasizing his point.

"You're on Mr. Sparrow!" finally, your dream was coming true, the dream in which you were never on land but on water.

The three of you came out of the room and told Elizabeth who was happy seeing you and Will happy.

"You, dearest Elizabeth, will not be left behind, you're coming with us!" Will grabbed Elizabeth by the waist and carried her around.

"...slight problem though...what are you girls planning on telling daddy?" Jack said with his eyebrow raised.

"Well I have a plan, it might be good enough to convince him." You took out a letter from your small purse and unfolded it and gave it to Elizabeth who was now sitting on the ground.

"Henry?...Anvil...? Dad did always want you to get married. This is genius!" Elizabeth screamed.

"Married!" Jack had a concerned but comic look on his face.

"Hehe, not exactly." you smiled and said nothing more about that topic.

"We'll meet down by the docks at exactly midnight, loves, don't you forget." Jack was shouting at you from the attic while you two left.

"What are you going to pack? You're not going to be able to carry around your huge dresses." Liz had already had pirating experience and she had her clothes from that time stashed away in her closet.

You just looked at her and looked back in front of you.

"Oh dear sister, you keep on forgetting who you're talking to."

And with that you were know heading to see your father to give him the good news.


	4. The Beginning

I would like to thank Another so-so casualty for her pointers. So yeah today I am more focused because I've finished another job so here goes enjoy!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was really difficult to get through the crowds of people in the town square where you were walking around in. Women were either gawking at the windows of the rich, fancy shops or walking and chatting with a friend or stranger. Cabbies were riding up and down the streets. Men were sitting down and talking to their other male companions . Children were chasing each other around playing games and screaming.

This made you miss your crew more. They acted like such children sometimes and it was so much fun being in their company because Port Royal acted more like a prison for you than a home.

As you were thinking profoundly, Elizabeth made you snap out of it and announced that you were home.

"All righty then, you go pack your belongings and I'll talk to dad." Elizabeth didn't even try to stop you or wish you luck, she just ran up the grand masonry stairs and down the narrow hallway into her room.

You made your way down to the corridor with the paintings of your former ancestors and went into Weatherby's office.

"Good afternoon father." you greeted him.

"Oh no need for such a formal greet, come in..sit" he pulled out a chair for you to sit on.

You didn't sit down but instead sat your father down."This won't take long. I have some rather good news, but I'm not sure how well you'll take it." you took the letter out of your purse and showed it to him.

"_Dear Governor Swann,_

_For the past three years I have been thinking of your youngest daughter. I love her and I write this letter to you now to allow me the pleasure of making her my bride. I am unable to go to Port Royal personally because of work I have pending, but if you would allow her to travel here to Anvil, I will pay whatever it costs to bring her here and soon afterward send for you and Elizabeth. But I am sure that Sandra will want her sister to accompany her first. I shall be waiting for her or a letter informing me otherwise._

_Sincerely,_

_Henry DeVois _

"I...I don't know what to say...uh...yes! I will send you to him immediately! There is no time to waste!"Weatherby stood right up and gave you a bag of gold coins. "Use this to travel there and for anything else you might need. I never thought this day would come!"

"...thanks dad, you're incredibly supportive..."you mumbled and took the bag.

"Tell your sister, and pack your things...hurry! What are you still doing here!" you giggled and gave him a big hug.

"Thank you dad, I'll make you proud!" you ran out of there, up the stairs and through the small hallway down to your room at the far end of the mansion.

"Haha, it worked!" you said while running past Elizabeth's bedroom.

"Come on hurry up, it's almost night." Elizabeth was filling up her case with all sorts of dresses.

"No need, my loyal crew had given me one black case full of clothes and shoes, and a bag of jewelry before I left them. It was our last big heist." into your closet you went and pulled those chests out. "I'm done!"

"What about dresses? Aren't you going to be uncomfortable wearing men's pants?" Elizabeth gave you a curious look.

"Nah, it'll be like the old days again. This is going to be so much fun! But just in case let me take another case with a couple of dresses."

You were all packed up and ready to go. Weatherby had accompanied you to the dock and left happily.

The sea waves looked even more beautiful at night and the beach looked so lonely and cold.

"Ok they should be here by now...come on you guys...it's freezing!" Elizabeth kept whining.

THUD

"They're here...there's Will and look at the tree." you pointed out to Elizabeth.

"A tree?...ohhh...that tree. Jack truly is a master of disguise." She scoffed at the sight of a small tree moving towards them.

"Psst, hurry up pass me your belongings." Will was now in front of the both of you picking up your suitcases.

"Did you bring your whole wardrobe?" Will asked Elizabeth.

"No just half of it." Elizabeth replied with a smirk.

"Over here! If you can't see me...I'm behind the yellow tree!" Jack peeped out fro behind his tree and motioned everyone to follow him.

You were carrying your own luggage and Will was carrying Elizabeth's. Jack was walking fast and occasionally looking back to see if you were up to speed.

"Come on lads, hurry it up. Put your backs into it...come on!...ah...we're here! GIBBS GET THE BLOODY BOAT DOWN HERE!" Jack's crew was now running about in the ship trying to get the boat down to them as soon as possible.

"...wow...the Black Pearl...it's beautiful..." you let out a minor gasp at the sight of the dark beauty in front of you.

"Ain't she, the captain's not bad either ya know?" he winked and clicked his tongue at you.

"Play nice Mr. Sparrow, I wouldn't want to have to hurt you in any way...yet." you responded.

Soon the boat had landed in front of the group and everyone got in along with the luggage and such. As soon as you got to the deck everyone had gathered around to see the new passengers. Everyone knew Will and Elizabeth now, but you were still a stranger.

"Welcome to the Black Pearl, lovelies." Jack announced as you looked at all the unfamiliar faces.


	5. Conflict

Now every single crew member was looking at you, you looked back at them in amazement. There was Jack the monkey running from Ragetti and Pintel in search of Ragetti's missing eyeball.

"Come on now, mates, be polite and help The Swann clan with their...stuff." Jack did a weird hand motion as he pointed to Elizabeth and you.

"That's all right, I can take these myself, but where exactly are we to take these?" you asked as Pintel and Ragetti almost slammed into you while Jack the Monkey was scrambling around. "Whoa, too close there misters!"

"YOU will be taking YOUR belongings into...well..." he turned to look at Gibbs and whispered to him, "are there any decent rooms available for these ladies?"

"I'm sure there are, but they're full of crates of rum." Gibbs responded.

Jack nodded, grinned and turned back to look at Elizabeth and Will, "I guess Elizabeth will be sharing a room below deck with Will, of course, it's only natural and you...you will have to take the room next to the captain's quarters."

"Haha, is that a joke?" you were now beginning to worry about your placement in the ship.

"Not at all, love, but the captain has the final word and those are my orders." Jack stuck up his chin and walked towards you with his hands holding the collar of his coat.

"Mr. Sparrow, if you don't mind me saying so, I do not do well with orders. And ordering me around will only end in your demise." you stepped towards him causing him to stop dead in his tracks.

"Are you threatening me, Ms. Swann? Because I do not approve of threats." at this point you were glaring at each other while the others witnessed the beginning of what seemed to be a fight.

"Take it as you wish...JACK."

"That's CAPTAIN Jack, something you will learn to say throughout your stay here in MY ship." he nodded and looked at you in a childish manner.

"Under the circumstances, I think that you are temporarily removed from your position as captain." there was subtle hint of amusement in your voice as you spoke to Jack.

"Why is that so? Did I die yet?" he mockingly gasped and turned to smile at his crew. The crew just laughed at your remark.

"Well, it seems that without me, you cannot possibly find your way to the castle of Anvil appropriately since you do not know how to infiltrate it inconspicuously. I guess that would give me enough permission to order the crew around for a while until we get to Anvil." you smiled and nodded just seeing a dumbfounded Jack Sparrow and company.

"...very well Sandra, you may have won the battle, but not the war." he lifted his head, turned on one heel and left to his room.

"I...if...you would like, miss, I c-could take your be-be-belongings to your chambers." Ragetti couldn't seem to make eye contact.

"Sure thing. Thank you, but um what's your name?" you really wanted to better acquaint yourself with the crew, seeing as you were going to spend a lot of time aboard the Black Pearl.

"Ragetti at your service." he looked down and took you stuff and showed you towards your new room.

"Thanks Ragetti, I'll hopefully see you in the morning." you said while opening your suitcases.

"Yes. Miss, good night and welcome aboard." He turned around and shut the door as he left.

A while after, you were surprised by Jack, who walked into your room without knocking.

"What do you want Mr. Sparrow?" you said acting as if nothing had happened.

"For one thing, I am not resigning my post as captain. Second of all, I would really like it if you would stop referring to me as "mister". We are now heading off to the sea and that's all. G'night." he scampered off to his own room and left you sitting there confused yet again.

"He's so weird...sigh...what did I get myself into?"


	6. Conflict pt 2

Enjoy this chapter because it's the final one...NOT:) anyways yeah, R&R if you please or else Jack the Monkey will shoot you. :-P

After that awkward moment with Jack, you decided to go out on deck to see what was going on.

You were facing the sea in the back of the ship, you saw Port Royal shrinking away from sight until you were in the dark waves of the sea. It was foggy and hard to see anything so you decided to go back to your cabin and sleep.

It was about four in the morning when Elizabeth startled you and woke you up.

"COME ON! GET UP! GET SOME CLOTHES ON!" she was going through your things and throwing them at you while you were under the covers.

"...stop...you're making a mess..." all your clothes were on the floor and Elizabeth was sitting in the middle of them.

"What is all of this? These are pants! Where are all your dresses!" her eyes widened at the sight of the clothes you had taken aboard.

"Those are very comfortable, for your information. They're better than corsets." you were now up and picking up clothes to wear.

"You can't possibly be serious about wearing these."

"Well...I am." you put on a somewhat small fitting pair of black pants, some boots, and a V-neck short sleeved shirt. "Liz, could you pass me my sword?" you said while pointing to a corner in the room.

"A sword? You're not going around killing people are you?"Liz scoffed and gave you your sword.

"I'm just carrying it just in case Jack gets a little out of hand." you tied your sword to your waist.

"Hm, as much as I hate to admit it, that seems fair." Elizabeth just put back your things where they belonged.

"Onwards to the galley, sister!" you ran out of the room and into the kitchen.

"Galley?...oh you mean the kitchen!" she realized she was alone and ran after you.

You began to walk once you were in the kitchen and began talking to the disgruntled looking cook, Hewey.

"Good morning Hewey. What's for breakfast?" you took a seat on a stool next to the table.

"I don't know yet, whatever the captain would like." he smiled and looked up at you. You were distracted by a gap in his teeth until you realized he was talking to you.

"Oh! Haha, that's a joke, I get it...because of yesterday...yes. Um, what do you recommend?"

"Well Ragetti and Pintel made quite a catch today. They caught some trout." he took out about 6 fish from a crate nearby.

"That sounds delicious. That's what we'll have. Would you like some help?"

"No thank you, but would you mind gathering the crew at the table, the food should be ready in a little bit."

"Sure, no problem." you walked out the door

"**WOULD EVERYONE GO INTO THE KITCHEN, PLEASE? BREAKFAST WILL BE SERVED NOW!" **you shouted at the top of your lungs as the crew began pouring into the kitchen...along with Jack trailing behind.

"Good Morning, Sparrow." you greeted Jack while cutting in front of him.

"Morning Sandra, I can see you woke up on the right side of the bed today." he looked you up and down and then forward.

"Why thank you for the compliment Jack. Go on, into your seat and eat."

"You can't order ME around Sandra, or can I call you Sandy?" he said while sitting down in the "captain's" chair.

"Anything's fine with me. But I'd much rather be called Master by you." you smiled and began eating.

After breakfast, you were on deck and arguing with Jack yet again.

"Listen Jack, we have to go east a little bit, or else we'll end up right in front of Anvil's port. They'll begin to get suspicious and surely arrest you."you pointed towards the map he was holding up.

"I don't think so, love, see if we go east then there's a chance we'll crash into the rocks...see those big jagged things right here." he pointed them out in the map and put up his hands. "Those equal danger, you know as in "we've crashed into this rock and we're going to die." that type of danger."

You narrowed your eyes at him, "I know what rocks are, look so far we've wasted some precious time arguing. What if I leave the Black Pearl and row into the place myself?"

"You can't go into there by yourself, there could be very dangerous things there, you know." He pouted and gave you the map.

"I think I'm strong enough to take on a couple of fish and crabs Jack. Besides, the Pearl will go into the Strid River and hide, then I'll just bring back whatever I'm stealing" you handed the map back to Jack.

"Those fish could be poisonous. Anyways, this plan does seem to work...but we'll do this on one condition." Jack said.

"What is this condition you speak of?" you raised an eyebrow.

"That I go with you."you were stunned.

"I don't think that's such a good idea. Besides, I'm going to be taking a quick stop somewhere."

"You're going to need some help getting what I want out of that castle. And where do you suppose you're going?"

"Dunbarrow Cove...that's where my former crew is." you were hesitant to tell him, but you did.

"Oh, well then I think you'll have to introduce me to them, I'm dying to meet them really." Jack was now beginning to get on your nerves with his sarcasm.

"And I'm going to speak with the Countess." Jack became serious looking.

"What for! ARE YOU INSANE!"

"NO! But my father will being to suspect something's wrong. He expects me to be in Anvil...and Henry is the Countess' son...I forgot to tell you that." you tried to not make him mad by giving him a sheepish smile.

"...ah you women! Ok...everything's all right." he breathed in and out a couple of times before he finally agreed to everything. "I'm still going with you."

"And I'll be happy to protect you."

"I'm not the one that's going to be needing protection Sandy."

"Sure MR. SPARROW." he took the map and stuffed it into his coat pocket. "ALL RIGHT MEN TURN ABOUT 3 DEGREES EAST AND HOP TO IT!"

"That's much better. Let me go get everything ready for tomorrow, then." you scampered off into your room.

"_There's something about that girl...but I can't quite put my finger on her...I mean on it...ON IT! Dammit Jack...something's wrong with you."_


	7. Circular

The next morning...

"All right lads, you will be waiting for us here. Sandy and I will be leaving in a couple of moments to prepare the boat and things, go on now and do what you please." Jack was anxiously awaiting your arrival so you could take the plan into action.

Suddenly there were some heavy footsteps heard running towards the side of the ship.

"I'm here, I'm here! Whoa, that was a long flight of stairs." you were dressed in a magnificent red sleeveless dress and a black necklace with red shoes.

"Hey there, love, we're not going to a ball, now run along and get dressed." Jack would not stop staring at you.

"Jack I know what I'm doing, Will picked out the dress so I could go see the Countess. Don't worry though I'm wearing the proper attire underneath for the heist." you couldn't help but smile. You were so giddy and excited to finally be doing some pirate work...that and Jack's jaw was hanging.

"...Will picked THIS out...oh no, that's a bad idea."

"Oh, please, what did you expect, me walking around the castle in knickers?" you scoffed.

"See, that I wouldn't mind, you know what, you should do that." Jack's eyes widened as he grinned mischievously.

" I don't think so. Come on everything will be fine, I'm going to drop you off in pirate daycare with the Dunbarrow clan." you were beginning to undo the knots in the rope that was holding the small boat up.

As soon as you were both in the boat and in the water, Jack took the oar and began rowing you towards Dunbarrow Cove.

"Very impressive Jack, now where are we going?" you knew Jack was headed towards the wrong direction but you were entertaining yourself until he found out.

"Towards the cove. See this is East." he pointed towards the back with oar in hand causing you to duck.

"Hey, watch it! You'll ruin the dress!" you smacked the oar away.

"Sorry about that...wait just a moment...East isn't this way..." he managed to put down the oar and look backwards.

"See what happens when you don't pay attention to me?" you took the oars from him and began rowing back.

"THOSE ARE MY OARS! GIVE THEM BACK!" he took an oar and began rowing forwards.

"Row backwards you twit! You're making us go the wrong way." the two of you were now rowing in circles. Jack wouldn't give up and you were trying to row the right way.

"STOP!" your scream made him take his oar and set it down in the middle of the boat. "We're not going anywhere like this. You just give me the oar and I'll row backwards...well it's now forwards. Got it?"

Jack narrowed his eyes and forcefully gave you control over the boat. "...go ahead..."

"That's better, now isn't it?" you chuckled and kept rowing until you finally got to shore by the secret Dunbarrow Cove.

"I could've gotten us to shore sooner than you did." Jack pulled the boat from out of the water as you carefully set foot on the sand as to not get your shoes and dress dirty.

"On the other side of the world perhaps, okay we're here...now all you've got to do is let me do all the talking." you walked a couple of step away from the shore that had bushes and trees on it until you found the secret door to the cove.

"Is this it? I was expecting more...well...ships around here." Jack was looking around searching for any trace of a ship or boat.

"It's inside here...now shh, they might be asleep." Both of you stepped in and to your amazement nothing had changed.

The walls were very cave-like...considering that it was actually a cave. There were several crates and barrels surrounding you and there was a tunnel in front of you leading to the real treasure, Dunbarrow Cove.

Jack and you walked into the cove sneakily and realized there was no one around yet. It seemed remarkable that the place hadn't changed a bit. Your ship, The Red Sabre was floating in the middle of the cave. The Ship was almost as big as the Black Pearl. The jagged cliffs and edges that surrounded the cave and small dock hadn't faded away. And your captain's quarters seemed untouched from afar. The only sources of light were torches that were hung on the walls.

"I guess we'll just be leaving now eh?" Jack was heading for the door when you pulled him back.

"They know someone's here...they don't know who we are yet though...wait here..." you went towards an edge of a cliff and shouted out, "**SABRETACHE!**" and all of a sudden, men came out and lifted you into hugs and greetings.

"What is this all about!" Jack took out his sword and began slashing away into the air, afraid that the men were attacking you.

"Relax, Jack, this is my former crew. Lovely bunch aren't they?" you then introduced the men to Jack, who seemed a bit hesitant to put his sword away.

"All right man enough with the chit-chat. I came here for three reasons: one, I missed you guys, two, I need to get into the castle, and three, because I need to taste some of that good ol' rum!"

"That rum will be for me, love. We should get started in getting into the castle." Jack insisted.

"True, Aye mates, I shall be leaving now and I'll come back in a bit. You take of care Jackie boy here." you walked away and left through another secret passage that sent you to the entrance gate of Anvil.

"Well, boys I guess it's just you and me, eh?" Jack and the men seemed to be getting along very well and they took out three cases of rum...the worst mistake Jack could have done at that time, or so you would think.


	8. I Feel Pretty

You came out of the cove from an entryway/exit that was far from the sight of the guards standing outside of the gates to Anvil. You made your way through them and went straight to the castle.

When you were inside, you noticed that Countess Millona Devois had changed the architecture inside the castle. There were now about 4 pillars holding up the ceiling in the entrance, when back then there were only two. There were new red and gold rugs scattered across the floor neatly. You were continuing to look at the new additions to the house when suddenly someone familiar came up behind you.

"Ahem, may I help you young lady?" it was Henry. You curtsied politely while he held your hand and kissed it.

"Long time no see, SIR Henry." you finished your curtsy and looked up in awe.

He was as handsome as ever. He had shoulder length blond hair which he tied in a ponytail. He was 5 inches taller than you, making him 5'10. He also had a pair of the most beautiful blue eyes. You were so entranced by the sight of him that he had to wave a hand in front of your face.

"Just came by to gawk at me did you?" he raised an eyebrow at you and smiled showing that he was just joking.

"Haha, not at all Henry, I just came by to see how you were doing? I hope well?" you always felt comfortable around him. But it wasn't like the comfort that couples share, it was more like the comfort that friends share.

"You guessed it, as you can see, Mom has taken a liking of change. But other than that...things couldn't be better." after he finished his sentence, an awkward silence settled in.

"Um...well...I did come here for something else. I don't know if you're willing to do it, though." you broke the silence.

"Anything for you, dearest. What is it?" he could not keep his eyes off of yours which caused you to blush and look away.

"I need you to lie to my father. Just a little white lie...telling him that I am here with Elizabeth and we plan to take some time off until the wedding...oh by the way, he thinks you and I are getting married."

You added that last part by looking at him.

"But you sent me a letter declining! How did he get that idea?" he laughed and had a sad tone to his voice.

"I know...but it was the only way I could think of to get me here to Anvil." you sighed and put a hand on Henry's shoulder. "I'm sorry, by the way."

"It's all right, I mean, it really isn't...but I understand. And I will tell your father your little white lie." he smiled and gave you the sweetest smile and hug. "Take care in whatever it is that you're doing."

Your hug ended and you left happily humming to yourself. Once inside the cove, you could hear the men playing their instruments and singing depressive songs of unrequited love...which you found hilarious.

"Ay, what seems to be the occasion for this party?" you sat down with your crew, who were obviously highly intoxicated.

"You're a woman aintcha, Sandra? Well...I gots a question for ye...what the bloody hell is wrong with youse! I mean, come on aren't I good enough for women!" asked your drunk cook Stephen.

"What do you mean?" you replied...but then noticed someone was missing...a certain Captain Jack Sparrow. "Hold that thought, where's Jack?"

Everyone looked at each other and pointed towards the captain's lodge...a.k.a. your room.

"What is he doing in there?" you asked while standing up and going towards your room.

"He said he wanted to sleep without -hic- interrupting him..."Marlin the deck hand shouted behind you.

As you walked in your room, you heard some stumbling going on and you couldn't tell what was going on because there was no light shining in. All of a sudden you heard someone laughing and speaking.

"I'm the prettiest lookin' skirt in all of the seven seas, savvy? So don't order me around." there was another stumble and sound of a bottle rolling after Jack's slurred speech.

"Jack? Is that you?" you looked around for any source of light.

"Aye, it's me, love...who are you?" he replied.

"It's me, Sandra...what are you doing in here?" Jack was about to reply when the door burst open and Stephen came in with a torch in hand, causing everything to become visible.

"Hey Sand----oh dear lord!" Stephen became wide-eyed and scared when he turned to look at you.

You turned back to Jack and saw the scariest thing ever. "AAAHHHHHH!" you let out a shriek. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING WEARING MY DAMN CLOTHES!"

Stephen threw the torch at you and ran back to the others. You managed to catch the torch even though you were almost paralyzed at what stood before you...a drunk naked pirate wearing your black skirt and white corset.


	9. Meet Vincent

Sorry for not having updated for some time, but alas here it is lol

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn it Jack that was my favorite skirt...are you wearing your trousers underneath!" you were now covering your eyes with your right hand.

"Nah, I don't think so...there's something about being in the nude that is so liberating...care to join me?" Jack was just smirking and twirling around, obviously fascinated by the way the skirt flowed as he did so.

"Come on...put your clothes back on." you uncovered your eyes and trying not to laugh, you picked up Jack's clothes and threw them at him.

"You're a killer...putting an end to my fun like that...all righty then..." as he tried to take of the shirt but he was stuck. "Eh, love...a little help would be nice..."

"I should just leave you here by yourself...but i'm a nice person so I'll help with the top, but you're on your own on the bottom." You took of the shirt and it had total;y been overstreched.

"Are you going to be able to accompany me to the castle for the heist?" you remembered about the plan before walking out.

"Ah, but of course, i'll wait for you in the captain's quarters in ten minutes." he continued on undressing and you caught a glimpse of his nicely toned body but then realized Jack was looking at you...which caused you to walk away.

Five minutes after, you and your crew were laughing so hard that tears were just flowing onto your faces. Who would have thought that the legendary Captain Jack Sparrow could have a womanly side to him?

"SANDRA!" you stood up and walked onto the captain's quarters where Jack was yelling for you. The crew's laughter was still going on.

"You called capitan?" Jack was now fully dressed and not very happy about what had just happened.

"Let's go...and stop laughing at me." he said and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Seeing that Jack was embarrassed enough already, you decided to stop...but couldn't help but smile.

"All right, come on then...through the back door." Jack did not want to face the crew so you also went along with his plan.

A few seconds later you realized you were still wearing the dress, so you took it off, revealing your stealthy outfit.

"Are those your undergarments!" Jack was astonished at what you were wearing.

"Not now Jack, let's just keep moving. We're almost there." Both of you had now reached the door that led directly to the basement of The Anvil Castle and decided on a course of action.

"Jack? what exactly are we here for? You never told me anything about it." you asked.

"I wasn't planning on telling you until you found out, but under the circumstances...we're going to free a prisoner...that's all you need to know."

You were now in the basement searching for some kind of switch to open up a secret door.

"I found it...now just a little pull...it's not budging." you were pulling and pushing but nothing was working.

"Damn...ok...stand right there, and I'll help from here." Jack was now directly behind you, holding your hands over the switch tugging until the door finally opened.

_"That was by far the most uncomfortable I've ever been with a woman...she smelled like coconuts...i like coconuts...Coco-----"_ You interrupted Jack's thoughts by kicking his leg so he could let go of your hand.

"Oh sorry love" he quickly pulled away his hands and marched onwards to the door.

The hallway was musty, dark, and smelled as if someone had died and rotted away in it.

"This is it," Jack said while standing in front of the final door, "do not be alarmed by anything you see, and don't stare at the man...he doesn't like to be stared at, savvy?"

"I savvy, hurry up!"

As Jack opened the door, an even more horrible stench filled the air, causing Jack and you to cover your noses.

"Vincent! WHERE ARE YOU!" Jack shouted while looking around.

Suddenly a groan sounded from the back of the room. Jack ran over there and found who he was looking for.

"JACK! You're here! FINALLY!" the man stood up and he was approximately the same size as Jack but you couldn't see anything besides that.

"Yes, Vincent, but we must get you out of here fast." Jack used his shoulder to help this Vincent keep his balance.

"We? Who else is here?" Vincent's head could be seen turning left and right looking for the other person which was you.

"It doesn't matter right now, we've got to get you back to the ship."


	10. Brothers!

You were now back to the icky smelling hallway and jogging away from Jack and Vince in order to check for any guards.

"Coast is clear." you said while peering out the door you came through in the beggining.

"All right, look in the crates near you for some sort of clothes and shoes..." Jack was helping Vince sit as you rummaged through the crates and barrels. "I found these, are they good?"

"Thanks love throw them over here." as you threw the clothes over to Jack, you caught a glimpse of Vince...it was not a very good sight...his entire body was full of whip marks, bruises, and dried up blood. You couldn't bear the sight any longer and you turned to face the secret door that led back to the Cove.

"We ought to leave this place, I hear footsteps..." you opened the door in a hurry and ushered Vince and Jack in as quickly as possible and then you threw yourself in and closed the door behind you. "We have made it safely back...phew."

"Where could Vince stay for the night?" Jack was helping Vince put on the shirt and pants.

You were surprised to see Jack caring so much for a person, over the last few days with him you thought he was just another pompous guy that had no sympathy towards others...but you were wrong.

"He could stay in my room, i'll be sleeping inside the ship with my crew. Oh and Jack, you might want to pick up your clothes in there...wouldn't want Vince catching a glimpse at your "unmentionables". " With that Jack darted to the cabin and left you adn Vince alone for a while.

"Who are you?" Vince broke the silence.

"I'm Sandra, nothing to me really just my name. What about you?" you smiled and replied, once you looked up you finally saw the strange man's face. It was not as badly beaten as the rest of him, in fact he was actually handsome. He had shaggy blonde hair, hazel eyes, and nice thin lips.

"My name is Vince, Vince Sparrow." he could tell you were shocked.

"wha...wait...so you're Jack's brother?" you could barely speak.

"Younger brother...he's older than me by a year."

"Whoa...i did not know Jack had a brother...why----" before you could finish your sentence, Jack came back and walked Vince to your former room.

_"Vince and Jack...they don't even look like each other...how could he keep this secret to himself for such a long time..."_you thought, but were interrupted by Stephen.

"Pardon me cap'n but who was that strange man?" he said while looking back to your cabin.

"That, my dear friend, is Jack Sparrow's brother..."

"Ah, so the "legendary" Sparrow has a few skeletons in his closet, eh? haha...that's one very awkward man." Stepehn chuckled.

"Yes, he is. Okay, so I'm going to be bunking up by the fire, g'night and take care." You stood up and went to fire and curled up into a ball adn drifted away into a deep slumber.


	11. Beatings

The next morning...

"Lalalala...hmm-hmm-hmm..." you were humming a song you made up and making breakfast for the boys.

"Someone woke up in a good mood today." Vince said from behind you.

"Yes, well today is a very special day...it's the day I'm going to finally go back to the Black Pearl and be with my sister." you said happily.

"Unless of course she's gone off and left you for Will." Jack said approaching the kitchen.

"She would never!...shut up jack..."you grumbled because you knew that Elizabeth would do something like that.

"So what are you making?" Vince asked peering from behind you.

"Excuse me..." Vince was making you uncomfortable with the small amount of space he was giving you, "I am making flapjacks!"

"Are they gonna be any good, love?" Jack sneered.

"Mr. Sparrow, watch you're tounge if you want to keep it." you pointed the spatula at him.

"Oh dear, not the spatula!" Jack smirked and chuckled.

"Leave her alone Jack, she's doing us the favor of cooking while you just sit there on your arse." Vince was now the one laughing and Jack was giving him a death glare.

"YOU leave HER alone" Jack was now pouting.

"All right, they're done! COME AND GET IT BOYS!haha..." you yell so that everyone hears you and then the whole gang enters and takes a seat at the table.

Jack was about to take a bite out of the pancake when you smacked his hand which caused him to look at you with puppy dog eyes.

"Since you were the first one to ALMOST take a bite...you get to say grace Jack." you smirked.

Everyone bowed their head, including Vince.

"...thank you god...for...uhhh...everything...amen!" as he finished saying grace he took a gigantic bite out of the pancake.

"Well, that was pleasant." you said trying your best to not sound sarcastic.

"Thanks love...could you pass me the syrup?" you passed the syrup down to everyone except him.

After a long breakfast, you were saying your farewells to the crew and left now to the shore.

"Where's the boat?" Vince said while searching for the Pearl.

"It's here...cleverly disguised by me, savvy?" Jack said as he was pulling the boat out from seaweed he had layed on top of it.

"VERY clever...shall we get on our way then?" Vince asked.

"Sure...but this time I get to row." you sat inside the small boat across from Vince and Jack and rowed your way to the Pearl.

"THEY'RE BACK!" you heard Will scream at the crew. "Lower down the ropes!"

"Ladies first." Jack stood up and pushed you towards the ropes.

"Not this time...you guys go on ahead, I'll be right behind you." you knew the motive behind his idea...just another excuse to get a glimpse of your backside.

Once onboard, Jack introduced Vince to everyone, but Elizabeth did not seem to be pleased.

"Sandy, come here..." she pulled you away from the crowd that had gathered around Jack and Vince.

"What is it now?" you asked while being cornered into a wall by your own sister.

"You stay away from him, you hear!" Liz hissed.

"...Vince? What could be so wrong with that guy?" you peered over Elizabeth's shoulder to see if anyone was listening.

"He's just...not like any other man...he's...ohhhh...i've met him before...he's insane! He obsesses over things at a dangerous rate...just promise me you'll stay away...please?"

"Fine...ok I promise...jeez you sure do know how to scare people." you said wiggling out of psycho sister's grasp.

"Excuse me, miss, but Captain Jack would like to have a word with you in his quarters." Raggeti said a bit nervously.

"What could he possibly want now?...thanks Ragetti...but please call me Sandy or Sandra...either one's good okay?" you winked at him in a friendly way and left to meet Jack.

In Jack's room Vince was sleeping on the bed and Jack was sitting at his desk with his legs propped up on it.

"Hello...what was I summoned here for?" you whisper as to not wake Vince.

"Well, we're going to be going to Tortuga for a day or two...and I am giving you the task of finding new crew members...seeing as one died. Is that clear?" He looked up at you.

"About how many will you want me to get?"

"At least one will be great! Any more questions?" he asked.

"Nope." you ran out of the room and bumped into both Elizabeth and Will.

"Whoa there, watch where you're going Sandy." Elizabeth said.

"Oh sorry...what are you guys doing?" you asked as you saw both of them were holding swords.

"I'm here teaching your sister how to battle." Will chuckled.

"HA! Elizabeth? Battle? Now that's something else." you laughed.

"If you don't think I'm a good swordsman, take out your sword and we'll see." Elizabeth had just challenged you to a sword fight.

"Ah, so you want to get your butt kicked...all right...I'll play with you." you took out your sword and didn't even notice the crowd that had formed.

As soon as the fight had started, Elizabeth lunged at you, causing your shirt to rip from the bottom. To which you retaliated with a strike at her dress.

"HEY! WATCH THE CLOTHES!" Elizabeth yelled still attacking you.

"You didn't watch mine, why should I watch yours?"

The swords kept clashing and the crowd was rooting for the both of you. Until finally she elbowed you right on the ribs and kicked your head while you were down.

Ragetti and Pintel rushed to your aid and layed you down on your bed as you held ice on your stomach and head.

"Thank you...you guys are the best. cough." you managed to say.

"No problem Sandy. Those were all cheapshots anyway." Pintel said.

"Yeah, but that's what anyone would do in a real fight. No mercy...ow...I think I'm just going to get some sleep." you shut your eyes while Ragetti and Pintel left and Jack came in.

"Heard about what happened, I thought you could have beat her with no problem at all, love." Jack sat down at the foot of the bed.

"Yeah well...I could have done the same to her, but that wouldn't have been the sisterly thing to do." you still had your eyes closed.

"True...all right then, good night and get better fast because we'll be arriving at Tortuga tomorrow evening." He patted you on the leg and left.

"Great...now I'm gonna greet our new crew member with a black eye and a bloody nose." you grumbled to yourself.


	12. Hangover Special

At night Elizabeth had come in.

"Sandy? Are you all right?" she approached the bed with great caution.

"Just a little bruised up...but other than that I'm fine." you said while you tried to sit up.

"I'm soooo sorry about everything...I guess you riled me up adn well...got me a little bit mad." Liz chuckled.

"That's fine...you fought like a true champion." you laughed.

"All right well that's what I came here for, just to apologize. I'd hug you but I wouldn't want to hurt you." she smirked.

"Shut up and go to sleep!" you yelled after she left and you fell back to sleep.

The next morning, Jack was busy ordering everyone around and stopped in his tracks when he saw you were awake.

"Good morning. You feelin' any better?" he walked over to you.

"Perfectly fine, Pintel gave me more ice earlier. So now I have to wear big shirts. see?" you twirled around with your white flowy shirt.

"That's good to know. Well, we should be arriving shortly to Tortuga, so go along now and put on your boots." he motioned with his hand to leave.

"All righty then..." you went to your room, put on a different pair of pants, this time they were sort of black with gold lining on the sides, and your knee length boots over them. You threw on a coat and your hat and you were ready to go.

"Aye Cap'n everything seems to be in order!" you cheerfully yelled at Jack.

"...yes..." he stifled a laugh.

"What's so funny!"you asked looking around.

"Due to the way you were hit last night, you now have acquired a bit of black and blue, darlin' and well, it doesn't really seem to match." Jack explained.

"Well I have a plan." you tilted your hat to one side to hide your black eye and it caused a shadow to hover over your nose. "Tada!"

"Cleverly disguised." Jack winked at you and walked away.

"Hey, Sandra is it?" a familiar voice startled you.

"Uh, yeah that's my name." you turned and saw Vince.

"Well, hope you're in for a little treat today, Tortuga is a very exciting place." Vince said walking away.

_"Elizabeth was right...this guy's a little cuckoo." _you thought to yourself and walked over to Will's cabin to see if Elizabeth was there.

"Hellooooo?" you knocked on the door.

"Hey you, what are you doing in here?" Will asked.

"Just seeing if Elizabeth was around." you peeked over Will's shoulder.

"Last time I saw her was when she went to apologize to you." he arched his eyebrow looking a bit concerned.

"Very well then, I'll go see if she's somewhere below deck." you went down the stairs and started calling out for Liz. Until finally you heard some sort of argument coming out from Ragetti's room.

"Aye she's in here!" Ragetti yelled running out of his cabin.

"What's going on in there?" you fell back trying to avoid being hit by a flying trunk.

"She's upset about something, and she's looking for the monkey." Ragetti left terrified.

"ELIZABETH SWANN! YOU STOP THIS INSTANT!" you yelled from behind the door.

"NO! Where is that blasted monkey! He stole my pearls!" Elizabeth stormed out of the room and you grabbed her by the arm adn pulled her into the wall.

"STOP! You're frightening everyone and you're acting like a complete lunatic!" you let her go when you thought she was calm enough.

"Those were mom's pearls." she cried out while falling to her knees.

"Don't worry about it, we'll find that monkey." you helped her get back on her feet and went to the upper deck looking for the monkey.

"Here monkey monkey monkey! Look what I have...it's a nice yellow banana!" you shouted as loud as possible.

"THERE HE IS!" Elizabeth pointed to the crow's nest.

"Damn it...why all the way over there! Elizabeth you go get him." you turned to look at her.

"NO BLOODY WAY! I'm wearing a dress! You go Ms. Pants."

"...okay...I'll go...but just make sure that if I fall, you'll catch me." you pleaded.

"All right, now go on!" she gave you a boost to the ropes.

"Oh mother, the things I do for you." you whispered to yourself while climbing up.

The monkey was getting closer and closer and you could see that he had the pearls in his mouth.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS SHE DOING!" you heard Jack scream at Will.

"I don't know! SANDRA GET DOWN FROM THERE!" Will yelled.

"NOT UNTIL I GET THAT MONKEY!" you looked down and saw Jack looking furious and Elizabeth was fiddling with her dress anxiously and you looked back up with the monkey right next to your face.

"AH!" you shrieked and yanked the pearls from his mouth. But the fright the monkey gave you caused you to jold backwards and lose your balance. "AHHHH!" you yelled as you fell."

**THUD!**

You landed safely on Jack and Will.

"...ummm...woooooo...okay...hi there?" you chuckled nervously.

"I think she may have broken my arm." Will joked as you got off of them.

"JACK! GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME!" you jolted up only to look back down and see Jack smirking that sexy smirk.

"Never do that again, ya hear?" Jack said in a calm tone while getting up and brushing himself off.

"Oh...you bloody pirate..." you mumbled and gave back the necklace to Elizabeth.

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" Elizabeth squealed as she hugged you and jumped up and down.

"From now on you lock your door." Will said as he stood up.

"Yes but of course." Liz said as she put the pearls around her neck.

Suddenly the Pearl gave a sudden jerk which only meant that you had arrived at Tortuga.

"All right, get your bloody beings out of my ship! Be back before dark! We've much work to do!" Jack yelled as he went down to shore.

"Will, Elizabeth, do you think you can help me...oh...they're gone...great...me talking to myself again...just peachy..." you left the Pearl and went to the bar.

You drank a big glass of rum and went to a nearby table where you stood on the table and shouted. **"HEAR YE HEAR YE! IS ANYONE HERE WILLING TO ----hic----JOIN THE MARVELOUS CREW O-----HIC------OF THE BLACK PEARL!"**

you sat back down and every single drunk person lined up in front of you telling you about themselves.

"NEXT!" you shouted until the last person was left.

"Why do you think----hic----I should choose you as----hic----part of the crew?" you asked barely able to keep your eyes open.

"Because I'm the last person here and you have no choice but to keep me." a female voice said.

You looked up and saw a young woman with short white hair and chinese looking eyes.

"Well, ----hic----you gots a point there...congrat----hic----lations! you're crew!" you stood up to shake her hand but you fell back and passed out.

You were woken up to your face getting dripped wet with water.

"You're nothing like your sister you know that, love?" Jack said with a wet sponge in his hand.

"...what happened?" your head was in your hands as you sat up and it was just throbbing.

"You had a little too much to drink last night...but luckily our new crew member Elle helped you to the ship." he pointed to the white haired lady sitting down on the floor next to the bed.

"Wait...you mean SHE carried ME? I think that's physically impossible...she must weigh about 120 pounds...I weigh just 6 pounds lighter!" you said surprised.

"Which just goes to show you that I can pull my own weight." Elle said.

"See? I knew I chose the right person to get a new member. Now get up, we've got to discuss our new adventure!" Jack yelled as he went through the door.

"Ow...please don't yell...it hurts..." you pleaded to yourself.

"See ya on deck." Elle saluted you and left.

"Stupid rum..." you stood up and left to the deck where Pintel and Raggeti were feeding Jack the monkey.

"Aw, that's the cutest thing ever!" Elle said as she looked at the monkey eating.

"This cute thing won't die, Jack's shot him loads of times." Raggeti explained.

"Wow, an invincible monkey? never heard of that one before." Elle said.

"You're in for quite a surprise then. Here in the Black Pearl we never go on without something strange going on." Pintel told Elle.

"Never a dull moment..."you said while you walked to Jack's office.


	13. Like a Virgin

You went into Jack's room and he wasn't there yet. You stood around for a while until he finally came in.

"All right then, what is our next course of action Mister Jack Sparrow?" you sat down on his bed while he sat at his desk's chair.

"I have this genius plan! We are going to be heading to an unknown island south from Tortuga. I heard there's a lovely bunch of people there...but we're going to avoid them." Jack said as he sat down and took out his new compass.

"Hmm...sounds good, but why avoid the villagers?" you asked.

"Because...they might get some ideas and steal our treasure." he put down his compass and propped his legs up onto the desk like usual.

"Maybe if we befriend them, they won't try to." you replied sheepishly.

"I admire that about you, I really do, but these are the kinds of people that will eat you." he said nodding his head.

"oh...okay...so avoid the villagers at all costs...got it!" you fiddled with your sleeve. "Anything else?"

"Uh, yes...as a matter of fact yes..." Jack looked up to the ceiling and didn't respond.

"JACK! HELLO!" you clapped your hands.

"Oh yes, I'd like you to join me for dinner this evening to discuss anything I might have left out." he looked back at you.

"All righty then, adios cap'n!" you got up from the bed noticing that Jack didn't look away from you one second. _"Creep...stupid...he's kind of cute though...shut up Sandra!" _you yelled at your inner voice.

_"God she's beautiful...I can't let her go in this adventure though...she might get hurt...or worse...EATEN!" _Jack thought as you walked out.

You walked on over to the front of the boat and gazed into the bright orange sunset until you were caught offguard and spooked by Vince as he touched your shoulder with his hand.

"WHOA! HEY!" you turned around rapidly only to be face to face with Vince.

"Hey, there. Calm down, I'm not gonna hurt you." he said removing his hand from your shoulder.

"Hoho, you gave me quite a scare there, buddy...what are you doing here?" you asked nervously.

"Came to admire the sunset. I haven't seen one like this in months." he replied dreamily.

"Sure is beautiful...oh god, I forgot I'm supposed to show Elle around!" you were about to go but Vince pulled you back.

"Don't worry about that, Raggetti is already showing her. Stay for a while." he said still gazing at the sun.

You narrowed your eyes at him, but stayed anyway.

"Why were you a prisoner in Anvil?" you asked trying to make conversation.

"I kind of might have killed someone very important to the Countess." he answered back, only this time he looked square into your eyes.

His response sent shivers down your spine.

"Uh, well, you know what? I am supposed to meet your brother in a few...um ----grumble----hours---ahem...minutes." you quickly walked away from Vince and went down to Will's cabin.

You knocked on his door and Elizabeth answered.

"Hi there Sandy...what's wrong...you look like you've just seen a ghost!" she ushered you in and sat you down on Will's bed while Will sat on the floor.

"I just found out that Jack's brother is a _murderer_!" you whispered the last word.

"He can't possibly be a you-know-what. I talked with him earlier this day and he's not the type that would kill someone." WIll said surprised to hear what you said.

"Yeah well tell that to him!" you fell back.

"I told you he was nothing but bad news! You promised to stay away!" Elizabeth scolded.

"I know, I was keeping my promise but he came out of nowhere from behind me!" you said sounding exasperated.

"Oh come on girls, give him a chance! You can't go around judging people like this!" Will said.

"Yes you can! Just...ohhh...you make me so mad Will, you don't seem to understand!" Elizabeth yelled.

"Okay...then I'll leave you two alone now." you slowly went out the door and thought you heard Will say HELP but you ignored it and went to change in your room.

You opened up your trunk and pulled out a simple red dress that had black buttons along the front from neck down, it was sort of like a turtle neck but it had no sleeves. You put on your normal everyday boots and went on to the dining room where Jack already was.

"Wow you really had a blast setting up everything huh Jack?" you looked around at the table which was decorated by a couple of lit candles and the food layed out in front of you.

"Yes well...th----this is a spec-special occassion." he was stammering and blushing.

"Are you all right? You look a little...uh...red? Maybe you have a fever." you held your hand against his forehead. "You do feel a little warm..."

"No I'm pretty fine...I mean I am very pretty...uhhh...i'm fine." he held his chin up and gently pushed away your hand.

"Okay if you say so." you were about to take a seat when Jack pulled out the chair from under you inhopes of being a gentleman but only cause you to fall on your butt.

"Oh dear...oh no...that wasn't supposed to happen..." he mumbled as he helped you up into your seat.

"What was that for!" you shouted at him while reaching for a plate.

"Uh, nothing...well it was funny wasn't it?" he said with a weird tone in his voice.

"You sure are acting strangely tonight Mister Sparrow. Anything you'd like to talk about?" you grabbed your fork and started to put food on your plate such as chicken. but you were interrupted by Jack as he put his hand on yours.

You looked up at him in confusion. "What is it now?"

"Well, you're going to have to say grace since you reached out for the food first." he was sitting right next to you.

"You're right," you sighed ,"Father who art thou in heaven..." you started but Jack interrupted yet again.

"But other than grace, I would like----to---to ask yo-you something..." he looked down onto his empty plate.

"sure...ask." you unclasped your hands and looked up at Jack who was still looking down.

During this time, Raggetti and Elle were eavesdropping right outside the room's door.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Elle looked back at Raggetti.

"I don't know, maybe we're going back to Tortuga!" Raggetti shouted out.

"Shh, keep your bloody voice down. Um I'll get something...aha! here we go." she grabbed a neatby broken bottle and put a cloth around the sharp edges and put it to her ear repeating what was being said inside.

"Come on then spit it out!" since Jack wasn't doing or saying anything you decided to pour the both of you a glass of rum. You took a drink when Jack finally yelled out...

**"I'M A VIRGIN!"**

You began to choke on your rum when you finally spit it out...

"WHAT!"

_"Oh crud...that wasn't supposed to be said...damn you JACK DAMN YOU! okay how can you redeem yourself. DAMN IT HOW!"_ Jack's eyes were wide open and his jaw almost reached the table.

"...um...well I don't know what to say...wow...umm..." you were shocked and were found speechless.

Outside...

"He's a surgeon!" Elle whispered to Raggetti.

"What's a surgeon?" asked Raggetti.

"It's a person who...cures diseases. Yeah that's what it is." Elle replied.

"Oh lord, I didn't know Jack was that miraculous." Raggetti whispered to himself.

"Shh, they're talking about something now." Elle shushed him.

Back to the dining room...

"So...you're a virgin? Virgins...are nice...i mean...I'm a virgin too...but I never met a man willing to admit that he's one...that takes strength Jack...serious strength and bravery..." you said trying not laugh.

"Shut up!" Jack was obviously blushing and stood up to head to the door but you grabbed his shoulder and calmed him down.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of...but what about all those ladies that you talked about? Will told me they all slapped you in Tortuga."

"They all slapped me because I couldn't just you know...do IT...it's not that I can't, of course I can but...I can't tell you this!" Jack muttered.

"Come on! Maybe we'll find out what has prevented you from doing the thing." you both went back to your seats.

"Well, I already know what's been preventing me from commiting the act, you might laugh...so don't or else I'll throw you off the bloody ship." he narrowed his eyes at you.

"I promise to leep quiet as you speak." you pretended to zip your mouth shut as he continued.

"All right, I can't do anything with a woman unless it's with someone I trust and love...and with someone that loves and trusts me." he said turning bright red and looking down onto the floor which made your heart melt.

"See this is what women want..." you continued.

And continue you both did, you talked and talked until one in the morning.

"Thanks for the chat, love...but so help me god if you tell anyone..." he threatened in a humorous way.

"haha...i know i know...you'll throw me off the ship." you said while walking back to your room.

"I'd really hate to do that, love." he yelled behind you. "Good night!"

"Night, Jack." you went into your room and layed down onto your bed. "Crazy pirate, hehe." you said while falling asleep.


	14. Stranger Danger

The next morning you awoke to the nicest sound ever, rain and thunder.

"Ahoy there poppet! Cap'n Jack would like a word with ye in his cabin!" Pintel said peering through your slightly open door and he ran back ondeck.

"Why is it always me...?" you whined as you got dressed and back to Jack's room. "What do you want now Jack?" you rolled your eyes.

"You are to stay on the ship once we reach the island savvy?" Jack said while standing up in front of you.

"Uh, no I don't savvy. I'm part of this crew and I will go out there with the rest of them!" you poked Jack on his shoulder.

"Don't poke the captain, love, i do not like being poked." he brushed your hand away and patted you on the head.

"Oh...you..." just as you were about to strike him the ship gave a sudden jolt backwards causing Jack to fall on you.

You could hear everyone scurrying about on deck yelling at each other.

"GET OFF OF ME!" you tried to shove Jack off of you but he stayed where he was just staring into your eyes.

"No..." he simply stated and moved his lips closer to yours until finally making contact.

You were left speechless as Jack closed his eyes and continued kissing you. Instead of kicking and screaming like before, you fell into temptation and only deepened the kiss.

"HEY CAPTAI-----WHOA!" Elle barged into the room and stood paralyzed at the door.

"Don't you ever knock!" Jack said as he got up and helped you stand.

"Uh...well...I have to go...umm...do something...bye!" you left running through the rain and angry pirates as they kept pulling on the ropes to open up the mast but failed.

"Elle?" Jack said angrily as he held his hands into prayer position and glared at Elle, "next time please remember to knock...what was it you came for anyways?"

"Well, we can't open the mast! and the storm is only getting worse!" Elle shouted in a frenzied manner.

"All right then, I'll go help. Now get out." Jack grabbed his coat and went out to help his crew.

Meanwhile...

"Oh Elizabeth? wherefore art thou?" you peered below deck.

"OVER HERE! Come quickly!" Elizabeth called out from her room.

"What's going on?" you said silently as you went into Elizabeth's room.

"Guess what I found out about our little friend Vince?" Liz giggled.

"What, what!" you asked impatiently.

"He's a EUNUCH!" she laughed.

"WHAT! Ugh...oh my god...like a REAL eunuch?" you asked stunned at this new information.

"A REAL Eunuch!" Liz exclaimed.

"But how did you find out!"

"Well...if you must know...he was kind of peeing by the ship and he turned around when he was finished but forgot to button up his pants..." she looked away from you.

"So Vinnie is castrated...that must have hurt like whoa!" the whole thing made you get goosebumps.

"Why were you looking for me anyway?" said Elizabeth looking back at you.

"Oh...umm...I was just going to...Elizabeth...?" you looked around and noticed Will wasn't there. "Where's Will?"

"Ahem, he's up on deck helping the crew." she pointed up. "What's got you all red in the face?"

"All right I'll tell you...JACK KISSED ME!" you blurted out.

"WHAT! You let him kiss you!" her jaw dropped.

"NO! well. he fell on top of me and good thing Elle interrupted or else we'd have been smooching still...i dunno...Jack's the nicest guy I've ever met...well next to Henry...but that's a whole different story." you said as you remembered the kiss.

"Oh my god! YOU LOVE HIM DON'T YOU!" she laughed.

"Love is such a strong word" you sighed. "I'm just gonna go up there and see if I can help with anything all right?" you left the room and went on deck.

"MY EYE! ANYONE SEEN MY EYE!" Raggetti held a hand over his hollow eye and ran around the ship like a madman with Elle running after him.

The whole crew was working on something important. The storm was growing stronger by the second and the crew was panicking and running around for some sort of shelter...no longer needing to open up the mast.

"WHAT'S GOING ON!" you shouted through the noise of rain and thunder and chaso on board.

"JACK HAS INSTRUCTED US TO GO BELOW DECK UNTIL THE STORM DIES OUT...WE'VE ALREADY OPENED UP THE MAST AND WE'RE AFRAID THERE'S NOTHING MORE WE CAN DO!" Will shouted as he went downstairs running.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE! GET DOWNSTAIRS RIGHT THIS BLOODY MINUTE!" Jack and Vince came up from behind you and each took one of your arms and ran downstairs with the rest of the crew.

"GET OFF OF ME!" you kicked and screamed as they dragged you away.

"Do you have a death wish love? I mean seriously, I'll leave you out there." Jack said as he set you down next to Elle and Raggetti.

"So what...?" you mumbled and walked to Elizabeth's side.

"Everyone be quiet...did we leave anyone up there!" Vince yelled as everyone's voice simmered down.

"No...everyone's here..." Jack whispered to Vince.

"then who's up there?" you said wide-eyed at hearing heavy footsteps above you.


	15. Men Overboard

Sorry for not writing for a long time but yeah...no excuses...just results :)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Anyone planning on going up there?" Vince asked eyeing the silent crew.

"I'll go," you shrugged and went up the stairs before anyone could protest.

You opened the door to the deck and saw a man a couple inches taller than you.

"Excuse me? hello?" you approached the man cautiously because it was still raining hard and the boat was rocking.

"Eh lass?" the man responded with his back to you.

"What are you doing up here...the crew is down below deck." you reached out to his shoulder but he turned around and frightened you. "...Barbossa?" you squinted to get a better look at him through the rain drops falling.

"Aye, that be me. What are you doing here, Sandra...weren't ye supposed to be in Port Royal settling in the rich life?" Barbossa said walking slowly towards you.

"Yeeeees...buuut...as you can see...i'm here...hehe...living the pirate life...yes sir..." you responded nervously while walking away slowly.

"No need to be afraid, deary, it's just ol' me is all." he smirked.

"Okay...what are you doing here...or better...how the bloody hell did you get here!" you stopped and looked straight into his eyes.

"Well well, it's a long story and it's far too boring for ye, but I've come back yet again to withdraw Jack as captain and take back what's rightfully mine." he held out his arms and moved in a circle obviously saying he was going to try to get the Black Pearl back.

"Uh-huh...a little problem though...Juh--Ja--Jack is NOT captain anymore." you held your chin up defiantly.

Barbossa stopped dead in his tracks and looked you dead in the eye, "Then who is?"

"That's my dear friend is classified information..." you said and Barbossa quickly drew out his sword and held it against your chin. "No fair...okay I'll tell you...it's me! I am the captain of this lovely lady in black."

"Hahahahaha, you mean to tell me that a WOMAN is captain of the Black Pearl...you're protecting someone else aintcha?" he dug the tip of the sword deeper into your chin causing you to let out a gasp.

"It really is ME! Never underestimate a woman Mister Barbossa, it could get you a whole world of trouble." you kicked him on the shin and knocked away his sword into the other side of the ship and took out yours. You then pointed it towards Barbossa's head.

"That was a dirty trick!" he shouted at you.

"I'm a pirate...it's what I do. Are you ready to accept the fact that I'm the captain of this ship...or should I convince you?" you took of his hat with the tip of your sword.

"All right, I'll believe ya...but then it's you who I have to talk to about some unfinished business." he grabbed his hat and put it back on.

"Fine what is it?" Barbossa tried to get up but you followed his stance with the sharp object in you hand. "No, you stay where you are."

"Sheathe yer sword woman, I may be a pirate but i can be civilized too." he smacked away your sword until you finally put it away.

Barbossa was about to say something when Elizabeth darted out of the stairway and ran towards you with Vince running after her with an extremely angry face.

"Sandra, HELP ME!" she slid behind you and pushed you in front of her.

"You weren't supposed to do that!" Jack and Will came running after Vince and stopped when they saw Barbossa.

"What the bloody hell are ya doing here Barbossa? Didn't I exile you from this here ship?" Jack pointed at Barbossa.

"You did...but that was...uh...before I took over the ship..." you looked at Jack winking an eye.

"You have something in your eye, love?" he squinted.

"Wait a minute...you're not captain after all are ye?" Barbossa smiled.

"...Um...yeah I am...so Vince what the hell are you trying to do to my sister!" you remembered the way they just ran into here.

"SHE BLOODY SLAPPED ME IS WHAT!" Vince pointed menacingly at Elizabeth behind you.

"FOR A GOOD REASON TOO! HE WAS GROPING ME RIGHT IN FRON OF WILL!" Elizabeth shouted back to defend herself.

"Argh! Save this for some other time...YOU!" Barbossa grabbed you and Elizabeth from behind by the hair and started barking out orders. "Now listen here William...Jack...either you give me control of this ship effective immediately or these two young lasses will be thrown off it right now...make your shoice wisely."

"Get your paws off of me!" Elizabeth squirmed.

"NO! YOU WOULDN'T DARE!" Will yelled.

"It's an awfully rainy day Jack...they could possibly die out there." Barbossa yanked on your hair tighter.

"OW! WATCH IT!...don't do it Jack!" you were ready to be thrown into the angry blue sea.

"Jack! You will do it!" Will looked worriedly onto Jack.

Jack looked at you and said, "The ship is yours Barbossa..."

"NO! YOU STUPID MAN!" you shouted before being thrown into the sea with Elizabeth.

"**ELIZABETH! SANDRA!"**Will ran to the side you were thrown off and saw only waves crashing onto the ship. "I'm going after them!"

"Don't do anything stupid Will-----" Jack was not heard by Will, Will jumped in and Jack after him but before taking the leap he gave Barbossa one final look of anger and hate.

"I'll be back later "CAPTAIN"...but for now..." he jumped in.


	16. LOST

Vince was paralyzed and couldn't speak. Barbossa made his way up to him.

"Yer Jack's brother aintcha?" he looked at Vince and smirked.

"So I am..." Vince replied.

"Pity he chose a woman o'er his own blood, will ye be joinin him or me?"

"I think I'll saty here..." Vince said angrily, "after all they might not make it out of there alive."

"Well then, where are the rest of the scallywags!" Barbossa yeleld looking around.

"They're below deck, they were waiting for Sandra to go back downstairs." he smirked evilly.

"Well what're ye waiting for! get down there too, this here be my ship and crew now...and yer part of it." Barbossa pushed Vince down below.

The crew grew silent and looked at Barbossa for the first time in months.

"Quit yer gawking, there's been a most unfortunate accident with Mister Will Turner, Jack, Sandra, and Elizabeth...they fell into the sea...and Jack left me in charge." Barbossa walked back and forth in front of the group as if inspecting them, which he was.

"Miss Sandra's gone!" Pintel broke the silence.

"Jack would never leave his ship!" Raggetti followed.

The whole crew started chattering about how they couldn't have just fallen off.

"SHUT UP! THE LOT OF YA'S!" Barbossa snapped. "FROM NOW ON I'M THE CAPTAIN! ANYONE WHO DISAGREES WILL BE FORCED TO WALK THE PLANK!"

The crew stayed quiet.

"Thought so, everyone stay here til dawn breaks in." Barbossa went to one of the crew's quarters and stayed there.

After Barbossa fell asleep, the crew went to their rooms and waited for dawn.

"I think he did something to Jack, Will, Liz, and Sandy...they wouldn't just fall off the ship..." Elle whispered to Raggetti from her bunk on top of his.

"I suspect foul play also..." Raggetti responded half-asleep.

"Good night Raggetti..." Elle turned over and fell asleep. Raggetti was already sleeping.

Meanwhile the storm had settled and it was close to dawn...

"OH DEAR LORD!" you shouted as you gasped for air on shore.

Elizabeth and you had survived the storm by holding onto each other through the waves until you finally passed out and woke up.

"SANDRA! ARE YOU OKAY!" Elizabeth asked hovering over you.

"I'm ----cough---- fine...where are we?" you sat up quickly and spit out the water that was rising up from your throat.

"I dunno...but it sure doesn't look like we'll be getting any help soon..." Elizabeth said as she stood up and looked around.

You stood up and looked out into the waters only to see one of your shoes floating away.

"well this is just dandy! we're stuck in a ghost island with wet, ripped up clothes, barefoot, no food...AHHH!" you pulled your hair and shouted angrily. "You know this wouldn't have happened if Jack had just said no to stupid Barbossa...but nooooooo!"

"Shut up! This isn't helping!" Elizabeth turned back to you and let out a huge gasp and went running to the other side of the island.

"What the----oh...my...god..." you turned and saw what Elizabeth was running towards...it was Will. You ran after her.

"OH MY GOD WILL! I LOVE YOU!" Elizabeth jumped into his arms and fell onto the sand with him.

"Maybe this would be good time to keep my distance..." you said stopping a few inches away from them.

"How on earth did you get here?" Elizabeth asked Will after she calmed down a bit.

"I don't know, I just remember being thrown back and forth in the waves. That's all." Will layed down next to an already relaxed Elizabeth.

"How are we gonna get off of this island?" you asked Will sitting down.

"I dunno...but it better be soon, I think Barbossa's going after Jack's treasure." Will sighed.

"It's good that you're here...----yawn----...I missed you already..."Elizabeth cuddled with Will and dozed off.

"Me too..." Will also fell asleep.

"You two make me sick...well if you're listening I'm going to explore..."you whispered into Elizabeth's ear only to be whacked away. "Ungrateful little..." you stood up and began walking around the island.

The island had a medium-sized jungle in the middle but other than that, it was just a bunch of sand and palm trees.

"Coconuts...bananas...leaves?" you were observing the different fruit trees as you walked passed them collecting some bananas along the way. You took a few more steps forward when you saw a small church-like building.

"Hmm...to go or not to go...I'll go..." you ran towards the small building but tripped and fell on your back. "Ow..." everything went black for a moment but then all you could see was a shadow above you holding some sort of ball.

"To you m'lady." the shadow began to clear and you could see who it was.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" you stood up quickly and saw Jack kneeling before you dripping with water and holding his hat to his chest.

"I am offering you a peace...ermm...coconut...for what happened earlier." he looked hurt at your sudden burst of anger.

"...well thank you but I already have enough bananas...how did you find me?" you arched your eyebrow and looked down at him suspiciously.

"Come on love it's not that hard, your voice can be heard all throughout the island...and what a beautiful voice that is." he smiled up at you.

"Get up," you tried to hide your blushing and helped Jack to his feet. "What should we do now?"

"Well, Will and Lizzy are over there somewhere discussing this, we should go join them." he offered you his arm but you just kept walking towards shore. "_she's so cute when she's angry...and scary...but more cute than scary..."_


	17. Saved?

SORRY YET AGAIN! But you know school...and then there's my brother...so yeah here's an update. Another one coming soon!

It was getting dark and the four of youse had started a fire and huddled around it. You had tried to build a small raft but Elizabeth killed it because she fell into the water and freaked out completely taking down the raft.

"...I'm sorry...really really really sorry..." Elizabeth stared into the fire.

"It's all right Liz...we'll just have to try another way...like swimming..." you were laying down on your back with your arms behind your neck gazing up at the stars.

"Where did Jack go this time?" Will asked looking around. Jack had gone off looking for more things to burn but it had been so long since he had left.

"I don't know and I don't really care right now..." you looked behind you and saw Jack running towards the fire.

"TURN IT OFF TURN IT OFF!" Jack yelled as he approached the group.

"WHAT!" before you could say anything else Will and Elizabeth scooped up sand and threw it on the fire causing it to burn out.

"Shhh quiet!" Jack whispered loudly as he huddled near you.

Silence...all of a sudden there were native people running past without noticing the group. They were yelling in their native tounge wildly throwing about their torches. A few minutes passed and they were gone.

"What did you do!" you asked Jack.

"Nothing love, i was just wandering the island when all of a sudden they wanted to eat me...figure that out...heh...heh..." Jack looked around nervously, "FINE! the truth is that this is the island i was in search of and Barbossa should be heading this way any time soon...sooo my plan was lovelies to pluck the treasure off of these...people's hands and run...very far...far...away!" Jack moved his hands about emphasizing his point.

"ARE YOU MAD!" you shouted, "THEY'RE BLOODY CANNIBALS! if they find out we did something, they'll eat us alive!"

"Jack's right..." Will finally spoke, "We should get what we came here to get, if not Barbossa is going to get it first. We can't have that happening now can we?"

"They're right, Sandy, we'll be endangering these natives and ourselves!" Elizabeth tried convincing you.

"-----sigh------fine fine fine...do as you please...what are we looking for then?" you gave in once again.

"It's a treasure chest of some sort, it's made of pure gold and in it...well...in it is a stone...no one knows for sure what that stone is but it will bring us some fortune." Jack explained.

"Well then, let's rest first and then look for the stinkin chest ----yawn---- I'm beat..." you said as you went back to laying down.

"All right then, first thing in the morning we'll decide on a course of action." Will layed down with Elizabeth cuddling with him and fell asleep.

"pssst...psssssssst!"

"What do you want Jack?" you asked as you turned to look at him laying next to you.

"I was just wondering...what did you feel when I kissed you back there in the Pearl?" he asked a bit nervously.

"I thought this was important...why do you wanna know anyways?" you replied.

"Well...it's kinda hard to explain, love. Because I felt something...I'm just not sure what it is..." Jack gazed at you.

"Aaaaaaallrighty then...ahem...good night!" you quickly turned on your side and pretended to fall asleep.

"...I love you, Miss Swann..." Jack whispered to himself while drifting off to sleep.

Meanwhile in the Black Pearl...

"Raggetti...wake up!" Elle rocked Raggetti's bed back and forth.

"What is it mum?" Raggetti replied half awake.

"We're abandoning ship...now get up...Barbossa is asleep right now...it's the perfect opportunity to sneak off into a lifeboat." Elle whispered.

"All right...let me get my shoes on first..." he got up and put his shoes on and went up into the deck with Elle.

"Here's what we're doing...i managed to borrow Babossa's map here ya see? If my calculations are correct, Jack, Liz, Will, and Sandra should be in the unmarked island 10 miles from here...so we best get a move on right now." Elle told Raggetti.

"Sure thing, now off we go." Raggetti got into the boat and helped Elle into it. "You grab these oars and I'll take these."

Elle grabbed the oars and cut the rope the boat was tied to the Pearl with. "On we go then."

It was still night and Jack had woken up and you had also but still pretended to be asleep until you couldn't keep quiet anymore.

"...little bunny foo foo...hopping through the forest..." you sang.

"What the bloody hell are you singing woman?" Jack asked stunning you.

"...uhhhh...I talk in my sleep...like I'm doing now..." you sat up.

"Ha you're awake." Jack also sat up and slid over next to you.

"Yep...you caught me...so why are you awake?" you gazed at the water along the island.

"Can't help but feel a little threatened right now, love...with what's goin on and such" Jack nodded.

"Yep...that damn Barbossa...it's been years since I last saw him...i thought he was dead!" you went back to laying down on your back.

"He was...but it seems that fate can be cruel." Jack layed down next to you.

"Definitely...dah...i just wanna get some shuteye right now...but I can't...paranoia I guess." you sighed and all of a sudden Jack turned over on top of you and began smooching you like before.

You didn't put up a fight. You just gave in and started kissing Jack back and you two didn't notice you had company behind you.

"I love you Sandra..." Jack paused between words as you two kissed.

"Me...too..." you put your arms around him and a sharp pain went to your head. "OW! Why'd you hit me for!" you broke the kiss with Jack and looked at him confused.

"I...uh...I didn't!" Jack got off of you and turned in front of him.

"'ello there mates!" Elle was standing in front of you holding the oar over her shoulder.

"We've come to save ya's!" Raggetti shouted from behind Elle.


End file.
